The Lost Treasure
by Kaima
Summary: Scantily clad natives, Jack Sparrow, and Will Turner....what more could a person want?
1. Island Paradise

The Lost Treasure  
  
A/N: We (as in me, WillowVilya, and Meg who doesn't have an account on here) don't own this, no matter how we wish we did. The title is tentative - we just put it there until we think of something better.  
  
Part I: Island Paradise  
  
Will Turner looked into the setting sun and then to Jack Sparrow. "Where are we headed, Captain?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said mysteriously.  
  
"You could give me a hint, you know. I am your first mate," Will pointed out.  
  
"Go swab the poop deck, savvy?" Jack said, and turned to leave.  
  
"But - "  
  
"Trust me, I won't lead you wrong. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"  
  
Will sighed and left, muttering to himself.  
  
He went to the cabin to find Elizabeth. She was there, pulling her hair back from her face. "Hello darling."  
  
"Hello," she said and rose. "Where did Jack say we were headed?"  
  
"He wouldn't say. You know how he is."  
  
She nodded. "I caught him muttering something about a tropical island earlier. When I asked him what he was talking about, he just shook his head and walked off."  
  
"Who knows what's going on in that brain of his?" Will said, sitting on the bed.  
  
"No one, he needs someone to settle him down."  
  
"Well don't look at me," Will said with a smile. "I'm going to help out above deck. You're welcome to come."  
  
"I'll stay here a bit longer - I'll be up soon."  
  
"Right," Will said, and he returned above.  
  
Back on the deck he found his little sister being dragged across the starboard bow by her long dark braids in the hands of Marcus the little person, who was also the cook. Will sighed and immediately regretted taking her aboard. "Tabby would you stop?"  
  
"I found her getting in the rum again, Will," Marcus said disgustedly. Will looked down at the girl dressed in men's clothing.  
  
"I was thirsty!" Tabby said trying to act innocent as possible.  
  
"So are the rest of us," Will said. "And they'll be wanting to get drunk later. There is no reason a honorable seventeen year old woman would need to be submersing herself in the rum barrel."  
  
"LAND HO!" a voice shouted from above.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the side to see their landing destination. It was an island covered in white sand, tropical trees, and clear blue water - clearer that the rest of the ocean water - surfacing on the shore. It fulfilled the description of a tropical paradise and Will could see why Jack wanted to come here.  
  
Elizabeth came above and was positively delighted to see they had reached shore. She immediately began helping sending people out in rowboats to investigate, and within minutes everyone was on their way to the beautiful isle.  
  
Will's boat consisted of Jack, Tabby, Elizabeth, and Marcus. Jack's eyes widened as he found what he had sought.  
  
Two bronze, dark haired women stood on shore, with their hair flying wildly in the wind. One had eyes blue as the ocean surrounding the isle, and the other had eyes as green as the leaves on the palm trees. They were surrounded by many other bronze beauties, but none as outstanding as the ones in the front.  
  
"Row faster!" Jack ordered.  
  
Will didn't need telling twice, but he didn't dare say that in front of his fiancée. They quickly overtook the other rowboats, whose men were obviously still interested in the women, but were not as strong as those rowing in Jack and Will's boat.  
  
Jack stepped out of the boat and bowed to the women. "I'm a dirty man and I want to make love to you."  
  
"That is not how we do things here, but where you come from may have different customs," the one with blue eyes said in perfect English.  
  
Most of the crew gasped at her ability to so fluently speak their language. Jack coughed nervously and continued as if he had not made such a stupid mistake. "We are glad to have found civilized people here," he said. "I am the captain of this ship, and would like to know if we could have permission to search your island," Jack said and winked suggestively.  
  
The women pretended not to notice. Or perhaps they didn't notice. Their eyes were emotionless and they seemed to have no care of these intruders on their island. "We will take you to our village elder," the green eyed one said. "She will decide your fate."  
  
"I will follow you anywhere," Jack said, looking her up and down.  
  
Will looked at Jack as though he were insane. These women were obviously not interested in them, and wouldn't give a second thought to killing them on the spot. He didn't know if Jack realized this, perhaps he was too caught up in his hormones.  
  
"Come prisoners," the blue eyed one said.  
  
Jack was so caught up in the thought of being her prisoner that he lost himself and didn't try to escape at all. As the small group became surrounded by tall spear-bearing women, Tabby suddenly stepped forward.  
  
"We mean you no harm," she said loudly. "We would appreciate it if you did not harm us and our captain, though he might enjoy it." Tabby gave a disgusting look towards Jack, yet with some softness in her eyes.  
  
"We will not harm you if you cooperate," the green eyed one said. "Come."  
  
The speared women surrounded them, preventing their escape, and they began moving. The women of the crew tried to position themselves between the islanders and the drooling men, particularly Jack and Will.  
  
They reached the village in little time. It was advanced for what materials they had to build with - their houses looked sturdy and not too much different than some houses you could find in poorer parts of England. That was where they first saw their glimpse of the island men. Scantily clad and muscled to the point of no return, they were the ones hanging the laundry and feeding the children. The women's eyes perked up immediately at that sight. Will nudged Tabby. "Be good," he muttered.  
  
The crew was led to the largest house in the middle of the village. The inside was roomy and smelled strongly of herbs and spices. Sat in the back was an old woman, still beautiful for her age, adorned with jewelry made from shells and flowers. "Who is it you bring to me?" she asked in a wise voice.  
  
"Pirates," the blue eyed one said. "They seek permission to search the island."  
  
"Do you find them respectable, daughters?" she asked.  
  
"For what they are," the green eyed one said. "They have a decadent sense of humor, but it is to be expected of such a class."  
  
"They haven't given us any reason not to trust them," the blue-eyed one said.  
  
The old one thought about this for a moment. "I grant them permission - only because it is not my place to judge whether they can share this island or not. It does not belong to us - it belongs to everyone. However, I do see it our responsibility to make sure no harm comes to our isle. Therefore, I would prefer my daughters to escort the crew of the ship across the island until you leave."  
  
The two girls bowed and turned to the crew. "My name is Dara," the green eyed one said. "This is my sister Keara."  
  
"Be good to us and we'll be good to you," Keara said with a smile.  
  
Jack perked visibly at this saying.  
  
"If you don't mind, we'd like to begin our, uh, search immediately," Will said.  
  
"We can arrange that," Dara said.  
  
"But wait," Elizabeth said. "The crew has tired. We have traveled many days. Perhaps you could wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"No," Jack said. "We need to do this now. You and the crew can stay behind, and Will and I will begin our search with the daughters."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "We will make friends with the men here in the village."  
  
All left the elder's home, and the two groups went their separate ways. The island girls and Will and Jack left towards the massive forest of palm trees.  
  
Jack was becoming more and more intrigued with these scantily clad women, especially Keara. He walked close to her, never looking her in the eye but in other regions, leaving Will and Dara to fall slightly behind. A cave was in the distance. Who knows what may lie ahead.  
  
*  
  
Elizabeth and Tabby were led through the town by a man known as Ramuh. His eyes were deep and penetrating (as Elizabeth was quick to notice) and had rippling muscles (as she was also quick to notice.) Tabby was ignoring the two and wondering what nonsense Will and Jack were getting into to, and wondered if, for Will, it involved any cheating on a certain person.  
  
She turned her attention back to Elizabeth. Will's fiancée obviously had ideas of cheating on her mind, with the way she looked at Ramuh. True, it was hard to miss looking at him in that loincloth, but that was no excuse.  
  
One island full of attractive half-naked people and everyone's relationships turn to mush, Tabby thought to herself. And they call themselves adults.  
  
This was not the same Elizabeth Tabby had seen a few months ago. The couple had been inseparable. They had been so totally in love it made Tabby sick. But now Elizabeth and her scantily clad native made Tabby sicker than Will and Elizabeth had. Tabby sighed at the inconsistency of relationships. But she tried not to worry about it - after all, she was in a tropical paradise and needed just to relax.  
  
To the alcoholic beverages! Tabby found herself sitting at a table sharing a drink with Marcus.the only other one on the island who had not found even temporary love. They both shared a simplistic nature, and knew that finding love on this island would just cause problems for the rest of the crew, and so they knew better. While the others ran off to chase new flames, the two shared beverages and talked about past adventures - Marcus having more of them that Tabby. And so they could share each other's company, making themselves blissfully unaware of the relationships brewing elsewhere.  
  
*  
  
Jack and Keara walked into cave, with Will and Dara slightly behind them. Inside it looked like your average cave, and Jack was about to leave for the lack of excitement. But then something caught his eye. There was a rock in the wall, a slightly different shade than the surrounding wall. To the untrained observer it would catch no attention. But Jack had experience. He tapped it with the butt of his pistol. The rock seemed to shiver, then expand. It fell back and let to another inlet.  
  
Inside was a room filled with magnificent jewels and diamonds. It was greater than any treasure of gold and silver - this glittered like nothing else, even under the dim light of Dara's torch who, with Will, had finally caught up with Jack and Keara.  
  
"Those be diamonds my mates," Jack stated to the group. His eyes widening as he stepped even closer to the wall of the cavern.  
  
"Jack," Will exclaimed, " We could be rich and live forever off of this one load."  
  
" I know, I know." He said as the two pirates forgot that the women were with them and started toward the diamonds.  
  
"We forbid the destruction of our Island for riches," Dara stated with command in her voice.  
  
"But dear lady, you and your tribe could move off of this island and live with civilized people.  
  
"Why should we want to live with such horrid type of people?" Keara said coming to stand beside Dara.  
  
"Uuummm," the two men said looking at each other. Knowing that this battle would be lost they stopped their arguing.  
  
"It getting late, Keara and I shall set up camp," Dara said eyeing the men then leaving the cave with Keara behind her.  
  
"Now what do we do?" asked Will looking at Jack.  
  
"What all pirates do, we shall come back at night and steal some piece by piece."  
  
" I can always count on you," Will said with a smile. Then the two men walked out of the cave to find their escorts.  
  
*  
  
"So Uncle Marcus," said Tabby drunkenly, "What shall we do this evening?"  
  
"What all good pirates do when they drink," replied Marcus with a belch. Tabby looked at him warily, remember hearing all kinds of horror stories from Will to keep her from drinking.  
  
"What would that be?" she had to ask.  
  
"Pass out," Marcus replied as he fell over backward in his chair to end upon the floor.  
  
"Works for me," Tabby said and, though not voluntarily, did the same.  
  
*  
  
"You know," Will said that night when he lay between Jack and Dara. "We wouldn't have to destroy the island to get the riches. What were the islanders using it for anyway? They didn't even know about it!"  
  
"They probably just want it to stay there, enhancing the natural beauty of the island, savvy?"  
  
"No one but us four know about it! How can it enhance anything if no one knows about it?" Will protested.  
  
"Got me. These islanders are strange people, mate. Wonderful, but strange. We'll have to keep an eye out."  
  
"Both if we can help it," Will muttered with a yawn. "We could always split it with the islanders."  
  
But Jack had already fallen asleep. Will turned to Dara. "What is so precious about these gems to you? I know of course, that they are great riches, but.what do you have to spend them on? You have no need of material possessions here. And even if you did, you could never get anyone to trade with you, being this far out in the sea."  
  
"There is a meaning behind them, pirate," she said menacingly. "They are meant to be there for reasons beyond the capabilities of your inept brain. If you take them, ill luck will fall to you. They must stay here."  
  
"But why will ill luck fall to us?"  
  
"Listen," Dara said simply, "You're a pirate. You understand curses and such. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"So they're cursed?"  
  
"I will say no more."  
  
Jack rolled over and, muttering about the inconsistency of the islanders, he fell asleep. He woke wondering where his pancreas had run off to, but he was quickly reassured that it was safe after he saw it digging in the sand with a spoon. Maybe I should stop drinking.  
  
Nah.He went back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Will stirred Jack awake.  
  
"What? What?" he mumbled as he began to rise.  
  
"Do you realize that we left Elizabeth and Tabby the whole day with those men in loincloths!"  
  
"The crew was with them."  
  
"And what do you think they were doing while we were gone?"  
  
"The crew or Liz and Tabby."  
  
"The crew you imbecile!" Will almost shouted.  
  
"Well probably getting drunk."  
  
"Which left Liz and Tabby to the men in loincloths!" Will said hurriedly. "We have to get back now!"  
  
"Now wait a minute," Jack said, standing. "If you're saying you don't trust your fiancée taking care of your sister."  
  
"I trust Elizabeth! I trust Tabby - most of the time anyway. But I do not trust those men in loincloths!"  
  
"Fine," Jack said. "You go back. Take Dara as your guide - I can't have you getting lost. But Keara and I are staying here. I have to further investigate the isle. You can bring Liz and Tab back with you if you want - or you can stay back there being a ninny. Savvy?"  
  
"I'll get them and come back," Will muttered. He turned to look for Dara.  
  
Jack yawned and went to awaken Keara. But she was already up and stretching. "I never though you'd get up," she said.  
  
"I haven't got to sleep in for a long time now. Leave me be."  
  
Keara smiled, one of the first times Jack had seen her smile. "If I left you be you'd be dead in a day."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Maybe. Where do you suppose we should explore today?"  
  
Keara smiled slyly. "Wherever you want."  
  
*  
  
Will and Dara traveled through the forest for about five minutes before Will decided he could not leave Keara and Jack alone with a clear conscience. He stopped. "I really would like it if you went back and checked on my fiancée and my sister."  
  
"Me?" Dara asked. "Why aren't you going?"  
  
"I can't. I don't know what trouble Jack's going to get into, but I guarantee it'll be worse than the trouble Elizabeth and Tabby have gotten into. So.would you please do it? For me?"  
  
"I don't feel I really need to do anything for you.but I can see your intentions are pure. I will go," she said. Will nodded and turned back to their campsite.  
  
Jack and Keara were behaving themselves, but Will knew if he wasn't there, there would be trouble. Keara was smiling mischievously for some reason, and Jack had an odd glint in his eye.  
  
"I have a plan," Keara said. "I do not believe there is a curse on the jewels. I will let you take some with you. Not all, mind you," she added quickly. "But enough to make you wealthy men. On one condition. You take me with you and let me become a pirate on your ship."  
  
"Deal," Jack said immediately.  
  
Will wasn't about to dispute. It seemed like a win-win situation. "We'd better get moving then."  
  
A/N MORE TO COME SOON! Yay! 


	2. Betrayal and Stowaways

Part Two: Betrayal and Stowaways  
  
The crew was all aboard the ship, making sure no one had ransacked it or such. All were there but Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, and Keara of course, but she was not of the crew - she was with Jack and Will. No one really knew where Elizabeth was - Dara had looked everywhere, but had only been able to find Tabby with the Marcus fellow she had befriended. She went to the ship with the crew, mainly making sure they didn't leave. Actually she didn't really mind if they left, but she would prefer if they took the rest of their kind with them.  
  
Dara sighed and looked over the side of the ship to the island. It was a beautiful day, a day meant to be enjoyed. But something loomed dark over her mind, and she could not pinpoint what it was.  
  
In the distance she saw three people, two carrying large bags and one walking in between those two. She squinted and using her superior eyesight, saw the one in the middle was Keara! Which meant the two carrying the large bags must be.  
  
Dara groaned, realizing what her sister had let the other two do. Tabby walked beside Dara, and saw them coming, though the ship was rather far from shore. "It's them!" Tabby said. "We should take a boat and give them a ride over here."  
  
"Or at least ask them what they're doing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I believe they stole something that was not meant to be stolen."  
  
Tabby was silent a minute. "What did you four do when you left to explore?"  
  
"We found a cave. In the cave there was a secret passage filled with magnificent jewels. Your captain and his first mate wanted to take them, but I could sense a curse upon them, so obviously I forbid them to take the jewels. I think those bags."  
  
"Hold the cursed jewels," Tabby finished. "Come, let's find out."  
  
The two took a boat to shore and looked to the men with disgust. "You didn't," Dara said, mainly keeping her eyes on Keara.  
  
"Sister, I couldn't sense a thing. I don't know what was wrong with you, but it seemed perfectly harmless."  
  
"Do you wonder why mother sent both of us along with them?" Dara asked. "Not because one of us alone couldn't take them - she didn't trust you to keep them from doing anything rash, you are the younger one after all, and if you wouldn't have been allowed to go you would've complained."  
  
"That's absurd."  
  
Tabby spoke up at this point. "Do you think there might have been something in your previous life that could have taught you to believe in curses?" Tabby yelled at Jack. She couldn't help feeling a sense of responsibility for the man, though he was years older.  
  
"You don't understand, Tab!"  
  
" I understand perfectly, you going to get us all ass deep in trouble because your thinking with your damn penis instead of your head!" Tabby said spitefully. Jack turned to Will.  
  
"Just like her mother..."  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" Tabby yelled. Will spoke up.  
  
"Tabitha, you just are not thinking clearly."  
  
"Me not thinking clearly? Who is the one that has not even talked to his fiancée since we have been here? Have you even seen what she has been up to?" Tabby yelled, then realizing she had said the wrong thing, shrunk back a little.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing," she said abruptly, and quickly left. Elizabeth meant everything to her brother, and now she had almost ruined their relationship. "It's this stupid island!" She cursed out loud. She spun around to head off to the village and stay away from all these people who just couldn't understand all the trouble they were getting into.  
  
"Look what you've done, Keara!" Dara said. "You've upset the young one!"  
  
"Me?" Keara exclaimed. "Who came over here throwing a hissy before she even found out if we had the jewels in the bag?"  
  
Dara was silent.  
  
"I mean, we do have the jewels in the bag, but you could've aske - "  
  
"Keara!" Dara shouted.  
  
"Kinda kinky," Jack said, watching the girls argue.  
  
Will's mind was elsewhere. "I'm going back to find Elizabeth, and to console Tab," he said to Jack.  
  
"Right," Jack said, not paying any attention.  
  
Will left.  
  
Jack looked to Keara and Dara. "Ladies," he said, putting his arms around the women, "Why worry so much over something so trifle? Sure it'll make us rich, but it's just jewels. Why don't we talk about more important things, savvy?"  
  
The girls turned to him and, furious, began tackling him. But he didn't mind.  
  
*  
  
Will crept through the village, trying to avoid notice. He figured both Elizabeth and Tabby would not want to be found, so he felt it quite necessary. He saw a house that had gone unnoticed to his eye before, and slunk over to it. Silently and carefully, he peered in one of the windows.  
  
Inside he saw Elizabeth, with one of the men from the island. Her arm was around his waist, and she sat in his lap, laughing about something. Will was furious. He spun around and broke through the door.  
  
"What in the name of all things sacred do you think you're doing?" he shouted.  
  
Elizabeth looked surprised, but at the same time calm and collected. Like always. "I think that's obvious, Will," she said in a would-be strong voice, but Will detected a slight shake in it.  
  
"So first you leave ol' commodore what's his face in the dust, and now you leave me," Will said. "Never satisfied, huh?"  
  
"This is what I want," Elizabeth said, still in that firm, yet shaky voice. "I can't live at sea. I want adventure, sure, but I want safe adventure. You people, all you do is get me in trouble and I can't take that. I need to be safe. And I can be here."  
  
"Fine," Will snapped. "You don't trust me to keep you safe. I would have. I would've guarded you until death. And you know that. But no. The first muscled loincloth man that comes along - "  
  
"Hey!" the islander said. "Leave me out of this! I gave her a chance to go back. I knew she had you. But she chose me instead."  
  
"And he has a name you know," Elizabeth added. "It's Ramuh."  
  
"Well you and - Ramuh - " he said the name with disgust, "Have a nice life together."  
  
And with that he left, furious, but with a terrible ache in his heart.  
  
*  
  
Tabby drowned her sorrows in ale, the only way she knew how to make the pain go away. She knew she could never have Jack, but it hurt still. That and she had to protect him; he would get into so much trouble without her.  
  
There was a disturbance at the door, and Tabby whirled around. Will stood there with a look on his face that Tabby had never seen before. It was a mixture of anger, sadness, and of someone who had been terribly betrayed. With that one look, Tabby knew he had found out about Elizabeth and Ramuh.  
  
"I'll have what she's having," Will said as he approached the bar.  
  
"Not going to nag me about drinking?" Tab asked.  
  
"Don't have the heart," Will said, and he winced as those words made him think of Elizabeth again.  
  
"I want out of here."  
  
"So do I," Will answered. "God forsaken island."  
  
"Are those jewels really cursed?" Tabby asked.  
  
"Hell if I know. Dara said they were, and she seems like the person who would know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want to go back to the ship?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two took their ale mugs, paid the bartender extra to keep the mugs, and left to return to the ship.  
  
*  
  
Will and Tabby got to the shore, and found no one there but Dara. "You get to keep the jewels," she said bitterly. "Your captain tried to take them back to the cave, but the secret passage will not open again. Keara and I will be traveling with you, to make sure you spend the jewels for good purposes and not ill ones. So has the elder told us. She said that would be the only way to slightly redeem ourselves for allowing this to occur."  
  
"Great," Will said. "Stowaways."  
  
"Shut up and get in the boat."  
  
The three got in the boat and rowed to the Black Pearl. Everyone was waiting.  
  
"Took you long enough," said Jack. "Where's your woman?"  
  
"She staying here," Will said abruptly.  
  
"Right. Annoying little girl anyway. Never woulda worked out. Well let's get moving," he said with a grin. "Hoist the sails! Lift the uh.yes that over there! And spin the spinny thing.the helm! Right!"  
  
Will smiled at Jack's attempt to bring some cheer to the beaten crew, and they were on their way again. 


End file.
